


Love Fool

by KobiashiMaru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Fool by the Cardigans, Silly, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobiashiMaru/pseuds/KobiashiMaru
Summary: One evening at the Hanged Man, Hawke and Varric take a moment to be fools without the fate of the world hanging in the balance.Inspired by the song "Love Fool" by the Cardigans.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Love Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that I just couldn't get out of my head. I got the song, "Love Fool" by the Cardigans stuck in my head and kept imagining this little fluff scene... so enjoy!
> 
> If you feel like leaving comments and kudos, feel free!
> 
> I do not own these characters- all rights to EA Games.

Hawke was nursing her mug of ale, lounging in one of Varric's oversized chairs as he worked through his newest draft detailing the latest adventure of Hawke and her merry band of misfits. _Oof. Try again, V._ He cringed, scratched out the tragic wording for the fourth time and sighed, placing his quill back in the ink pot. _I need a break._ He glanced up from his writing, past the rim of his glasses to find Hawke, sprawled out long-ways across a sitting chair with a tankard of ale in her hand, humming a slow, lyrical tune. It sounded oddly familiar, words formed on the tip of his tongue before dissolving like sugar. “What song is that, Hawke? It’s oddly familiar…”

She threw her head back lazily, regarding him upside down in the chair, that ridiculous grin on her face, “My father used to sing it to my mother, before…everything…” her grin faltered for a moment, but she recovered quickly and the lopsided grin was back, if a hint more forced. “It’s silly.”

“Silly? You? Never.” Varric removed his glasses gently and returned her grin for one of his own, oozing sarcasm and charm. _Naturally_. “Sing it for me.”

“Heh. You wish!” Hawke sat up, a little shakily with the ale in her system, “I’m not nearly drunk enough for that!”

His laughter rumbled in his chest as he retorted, “Come on, Hawke, you know you don’t have to be drunk to do something stupid.” He arched an eyebrow at the look of mock offense on her face.

Hawke placed a hand on her chest and gasped, “Varric Tethras! How dare you offend a lady, so!” He rose from his desk and approached her with a slight bow, reaching out his hand to her, “What lady? I only see you.”

Her grin widened as she took his hand, standing with an exaggerated bow of her own she sang, “Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me,” He spun her around, a little awkward with their height difference, but they managed.“Love me, love me, pretend that you love me. Tell me what I want to hear.” She paused, laughing with more mirth than Varric had seen in a long time. _Too long_.

The words to the song returned once again to his lips and he grabbed her hands once more dancing as he joined her singing, “Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me. So I cry, and I beg for you to, Love me, love me, say that you love me. Leave me leave me, Just say that you need me, tell me what I want to hear…”

Abruptly, they both stopped singing and stared at each other. It was silent, a sort of pressure seemed to press upon them in the quiet. “I…can’t remember what comes next,” Varric spoke, his breath heavy from dancing. The silent pressure broke, as abruptly as it began, and the familiar noises of the hanged man came rushing back. Hawke laughed, deep and throaty, “It’s just as well. You’re a horrible singer.” She winked gave him a soft nudge with her shoulder.


End file.
